Buffy Summers (Buffyverse)
: Slayers are endowed with strength greater than that of humans (barring mystically or genetically enhanced), some demons and the majority of vampires. Except for the brief time her powers were enhanced during Season Eight, this strength level has not been shown to consistently exceed around half a ton. * : Slayers are able to move faster and react more quickly than normal human beings. Outmaneuver all sorts of bullet-fire from multiple ranges and setting off a bear trap, but not getting caught in it. * : A Slayer is capable of superhuman feats of agility. She can leap to great heights, the maximum being unknown. * : Slayers are able to move faster and react quicker than normal human beings. Buffy has been shown snatching a crossbow bolt in mid-flight. * : A Slayer's body is substantially more durable and resistant to blunt force trauma than an ordinary human's. It is difficult, though not impossible, to bruise them, break their bones or strain their joints. * : Despite this durability to blunt force, a Slayer's skin can be punctured by sharp weapons such as knives or bullets, but they recover from even very severe injuries in remarkably short periods of time. Usually, Buffy is completely healed within 24 hours of being injured, though more serious injuries have been shown to take at least a few days. Buffy has survived contact with a live electrical wire; the normally lethal jolt simply renders her unconscious. |right]] | Abilities = :Slayer Precognition: Buffy also seems to possesses an enhanced type of slayer precognition that warns her of impending danger through her dreams. For example, her dreams warned her of both her death by the hands of the Master and Angel's death; soon after, Angel lost his soul and reverted to Angelus, holding true to her vision. Later on in the series Buffy dreams of Faith, she talks to her and finds a way to defeat the Mayor through her vision. :Slayer Sense: Slayers possess a heightened awareness of their surroundings. This heightened awareness can, with experience, allow the Slayer to know the position of an attacker and fight them blindfolded or in the dark. This is not a constant ability, however. This skill must be honed through practice and the Slayer usually must focus to achieve the full benefit. A Slayer also has the limited ability to detect the presence of vampires. This power must be honed as with the heightened awareness, and the Slayer must focus to achieve the full effect. This does not prevent Buffy (and other Slayers) being ambushed by Vampires. Buffy is unusually deficient in this sense :Slayer Collective Memories: Like all Slayers, within Buffy's "dreamspace" are a collective of inherited slayer memories and prophecies. All Slayers through the ages share a psychic link, manifested in dreams. A Slayer will frequently dream of herself as a Slayer in another time and place. These dreams are usually vague, but can also be prophetic. Dreams exist in their own mystic plane or "dreamscape" where for a Slayer, precognitive sense and the inherited memories of other Slayers can manifest themselves. Also, Slayers have been shown to appear in each other's dreams, and Buffy and Faith shared a dream while Faith was in a coma. Sleep-Induced Mystical Protection: In Season Eight, Xander comments that Buffy has some degree of mystical protection over her now, at least while she sleeps. To that end, her protection means even daggers split apart so as not to pierce her skin. Mystical Link w/ Willow: Buffy's connection to Willow is now so strong, that even when unconscious, Willow's consciousness can (at will) channel an amount of her power through Buffy. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Despite her various abilities and talents as the Slayer, a running gag in the show is Buffy's notoriously bad driving skills. She repeatedly asks her mother if she can take lessons, to little avail. When she finally does get her hands on the wheel in "Band Candy", she doesn't know what the hand brake is for. In Season Four's "Something Blue", she admits that "cars and Buffy are unmixy things." In Season Seven's "Him" she is shown to still have possession of, and drive, her mother's SUV, though she is still characteristically terrible at driving and parking it. | Equipment = | Transportation = Helicopters | Weapons = Scythe, Mr. Pointy (favorite vampire stake), various medieval weaponry | Notes = While there had been an on-going comic series by Dark Horse prior to Season Eight, as well as a number of limited series, these comics are consider non-canocial. There are a few exceptions to this rule, as pointed out by Joss Whedon himself, and these include: Fray, Tales of the Slayers, & Tales of the Vampires (all Dark Horse mini-series). For more on what is and is not considered Buffy-canon, please see Buffyverse canon at Wikipedia. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Buffy_Summers | Links = * Buffy Wikia}}